richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold and LeShawna
.]]The relationship between Harold and LeShawna is perhaps the most unexpected of the Total Drama franchise. While the old saying opposites attract would apply to them, it was hardly a pairing any one would have even conceived in their minds. Even LeShawna did not see herself falling in love while on Total Drama Island, let alone be attracted to any one quite like Harold. Regardless, it is a relationship many have come to love over time. Overview Total Drama Island If there was any hint of a possible attraction between the two, it was not apparent in the beginning. When LeShawna first arrived on Camp Wawanakwa, Harold made the comment that she was "real big" and "loud." Unfortunately for him, LeShawna took this as an insult and immediately threw her weight at him. It took DJ and Bridgette to hold her back from attacking him. Needless to say, she did not think highly of him at the start. Things did not get any better when the campers competed in a game of dodgeball. At one point, it came down to LeShawna for the Screaming Gophers and Harold for the Killer Bass. He stated that he was about to unleash his "wicked skillz," with her daring him to bring it. Though he performed a move that caused the entire arena shake, it only made the ball roll to her feet. With a wicked grin, LeShawna picked up the ball and smashed it against his cheek, sending him flying face first into the wall. They had little interaction afterward. Some time later, though, an anonymously written love haiku was found by Gwen and Bridgette. They initially thought it might have been for them from their respective crushes, Trent and Geoff. After trying to see if either one was responsible, the girls came to the conclusion that neither wrote the poem. However, they discovered to their shock that it was actually for LeShawna as she had been receiving a lot of them lately. The identity of the author of the love haiku was revealed as Harold was eliminated. Before boarding the Boat of Losers, he admits to writing the poems, stating that he meant every word. A stunned, yet astonished LeShawna found herself moved and touched at this sudden display of affection. Before she knew it, she was running over to give him a hug and then finally giving him sugar. Their kiss lasted until Chef Hatchet pulled him away. In-Between Upon returning to their respective homes, both Harold and LeShawna received some intriguing interest from others with regards to their seemingly sudden hook up. For LeShawna, many were completely surprised that of the type of guys they would expect her to date, Harold was among the least likely they could have imagined. Nevertheless, LeShawna let it be known that it's the heart that counted and Harold had plenty of it. Harold, on the other hand, was met with indifference. In particular, his family heavily questioned what he was thinking falling for a girl like LeShawna. His sister seemed to like the idea of him being with LeShawna, his mother had trouble comprehending the thought. It was his brother who did not seem to take. Harold was not looking forward how school with be, until he and LeShawna both received the call to return to the show. Total Drama Academy: Year One Harold and LeShawna saw coming back to the show as an opportunity to get their relationship started on the right foot. They very much liked the idea that they got to be together for two years, attending a prestigious boarding school like Richmore Academy. Still, they were having some problems figuring how to get rolling. Fortunately for them, Gwen and Trent were more than willing to help, even suggesting they put together a double date. However, romance was put aside as Harold faced a great deal of frustration from Courtney and Duncan. Pushed to the point that he decided to run against Courtney for a seat in the student council, the two couples engaged in a heated feud with LeShawna backing her man against the threat their opposition presented. Once the elections had ended, Courtney offered a truce that Harold accepted, allowing for them to carry on with their lives. It was also a chance for Harold and LeShawna to refocus their efforts on their relationship. Trivia * They are one of four couples to win a private dinner date prize from the weekly Friday Challenge Night. ** The other couples being Gwen and Trent, Katie and Noah, and Ezekiel and Heather. * In the Torture Chamber of Love, Harold successfully answered eight out of ten questions without lying, earning the pair 14 points. * This is one side of the conflict between them, Courtney and Duncan. * This is one of five couples to be separated class-wise. * This is one of three couples to have both members not compete on Return to Total Drama Island. * This is one of three couples to have both members be on different teams. Category:Relationships Category:Interaction